Finally: Sweet, Sweet, Finally
by xdreamlessxvoyeurx
Summary: It's been a year since Draco left the gang. Then he gets a letter from Harry, his crush and best friend. It says simply: 'Found you.' And he has. And he doesn't plan on letting go. Rated M for slash and mature themes. Harry/Draco. Complete. REVIEW!


Hee, hee. I've been working on this baby all day. It's FINALLY DONE!! A grand total of 2, 207 words too. Yay for me!

WARNINGS:

This is unedited. So if you see any mistakes, that's the reason.

There is SLASH, meaning boy/boy smex'n.

This is Harry/Draco. Who's names I do not own. Everything else is mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

He stood, waiting, as the subway train pulled into the station and hissed to a stop. His blonde hair moved with the wind and settled against his hair. He shivered and continued his journey north, finding a seat in the back of the train, and buried his nose in a book.

New York. Draco Malfoy, Britain's Ice Prince, in bloody New York City.

What _was_ he doing here?

He struggled through the lines of Shakespeare and dotted down a few notes in the side bar.

_Word choice. Descriptions. Vague on purpose? _

He sighed and erased the last line. Shakespeare wasn't vague: he just wasn't paying attention to the reading. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had a feeling. Something was going to happen…

The train pulled to a sharp stop around a corner and the doors opened. He got off with the rest of the passengers and wandered up to the stairway. He blinked his eyes a few times as the passageway opened to the winter New York sky and pulled his jacket closer to his body. The cold air hit his front as he stepped off the stairs.

After a few minutes of walking around, Draco looked up at the street signs. He was lost. How do people get around in this bloody-?

"Draco."

He turned. There, in all his glory, was Harry Potter. The long, wild shoulder length black hair, the masculine features, the luscious pink lips and bright green eyes that looked right through you. He wore a black coat and skinny jeans, showing off his tight ass and long legs. Draco looked him up and down appreciably as Harry did the same to him.

"Harry," he returned.

He gestured down a street and they walked together, gaining glances from both men and women as the two gods strutted past.

They settled in a quant coffee shop tucked in a corner of a busy street. They ordered two mochas and sat in silence.

"You came." Harry told him. Draco sent him a curious look.

"You had doubts?"

The dark-haired man chuckled. "Yes, actually."

The glaze still in place, he explained. "You were so upset when… you know. I thought you wanted to cut off everything about The Life. Including me."

Draco forced himself to take in these words, spoken so sadly and honestly. He sucked in a breath and mercury eyes sot out green, capturing and assessing.

"I missed you." He paused. "So much…"

To his horror, he felt his eyes misting slightly. Harry grabbed his hand and held it, and he grasped back desperately, his anchor, his love, was back.

--------------------------------------------------------------

They held on to each other until the drinks came. The waiter frowned at their entwined hands; Draco's small, fragile one inside of Harry's strong, smooth one. The man was obviously jealous at the show of affection between the now marked 'taken' men, and slammed their drinks down on the table and stormed off. Harry smirked at the retreating back. Draco was _his._

The aforementioned man sighed at his love's behavior and made small soothing circles on the other man's hand with his thumb. _Relax…_

Harry turned his glaze before releasing his hand slowly and taking a big sip of his drink. Draco mimicked him, the hot liquid sliding down his dry throat gratefully.

It had been a long year since Draco left the gang. His father had been the leader's right-handed man, and he, as his son, was expected to follow his father's footsteps as a loyal follower. He resisted until… he met a certain dark-haired stranger. He fell instantly. The man was, he learned, Harry Potter, the godson of another gang down east and decided to join them instead of his own gang because he was close friends with Severus Snape, his mentor. They met at the initiation and hit it off. They were very close, best friends, and, even if Draco wanted more, he would never risk it. Their friendship was so much more important. He just wanted to be close to him.

Then everything went downhill.

The gangs on the east and north side started acting up. Their gang, being west, was able to avoid the bloodshed but when one of their own, Theodore Nott, was murdered in cold blood, they brought out the guns. Harry and Draco were constantly fighting on different missions and finally, the North won and they joined them. Harry and Draco clung to each other closer than ever. They had nightmares of their killings; the faces of the ones they had to kill tortured them in their heads. They were devoted to each other now, not the gang. They planned to leave. That is, until, that final blow from the east. They killed Draco's mother. Followed his father home and hung her from the roof of their house, naked and abused. Draco was devastated. He cut off everyone, even Harry and his father, and left. He moved to America to start anew. But he couldn't rid his mind of Harry. Though the two had never taken any step toward anything other than friendship, he felt bound to him. He tried dating other men. It didn't work. He tried dating women. Nada. He tried bars. No. Finally he found college. The work came hard and fast, the perfect distraction.

Up until three days ago, at least, when he got a letter. From Harry. It said simply: _Found you,_ in his distinct sloppy hand. Under that was a street name and a date.

And there they sat, after a year of separation they finally found each other again. Finally: sweet, sweet finally.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in bliss.

He found him. After a whole year of searching, all those sleepless nights and several loveless flings, he found him. Finally.

God, he looked even better than he remembered. His short blonde hair curled inward just under his ears, framing his feminine features. His pouty lips were mesmerizing. Thick black lashes surrounded his silver eyes. For a second, Harry wondered what they would look like darkened with lust and need. He felt himself grow aroused at the thought. He wanted nothing more than to ravish the smaller man thoroughly, or to make sure he couldn't walk properly for days. But would Draco want that? They had checked each other out… or was it just looking him over?

"Harry?"

He snapped out of it quickly and focused all of his attention on the pretty blonde.

"Dray?"

Draco couldn't help but feel warmth in his stomach at the nickname.

"Why did you come?"

Harry felt his heart drop. Did he not want him here? Draco saw the hurt flash in his eyes and realized how it sounded.

"Did you come for me as Harry or as part of the gang?"

Harry's eyes widened. "As me, of course. God, Dray, I looked for you for ages. I know you wanted to be alone… but I was so worried."

The warmth again. "You were?"

Harry felt himself melt at the look in his love's eyes. Hope and helplessness. He smiled at him. "Idiot, of course I was worried. You mean the world to me!"

Draco grinned at him and reached across the table and, still in his haze of happiness at Harry's words, kissed him on the cheek. Harry fought the sudden urge to moan at the contact. Draco's lips…

Draco sat down and blushed. They finished their coffee and headed towards his flat.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around at Draco's apartment; curious to where he'd been living. It was big and airy, only three big rooms in total. The front room was a living room, dining room, kitchen and bedroom in one big rectangle, the bed the closest to the floor-to-ceiling windows on the far wall. The second room was a big bathroom, complete with a huge tube and shower. The third was an office, full of books.

He had to admit he was impressed. Peeking out the window, he was met with a stunning view of the New York City skyline, the Empire State building shining only a few miles away. He sucked in a deep breath and Draco laughed.

"Like the view?"

He was tempted to look him up and down and say the cliché line, 'Yes, I am' then grab him and kiss him senseless. He resisted.

He forced himself to look at the view. The sun was just starting to set. "It's lovely."

Draco chuckled. "Says the big-bad gang man!"

Harry stuck out his tongue, and Draco doubled over in a fit of hysterics. Harry froze. Seeing Draco so carefree… so innocent… almost as if all those things that happened during the fights never happened at all… it was wonderful. His wished, right then, that he could kiss him. Touch him. Make him that happy in other ways. He turned away roughly.

"Harry?"

He kept his glaze on the view silently, his face stony.

"What is it? Harry?"

He remained quiet.

"What is it!" Draco demanded. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? He was fine a second ago! He grew angry. Why wouldn't Harry tell him?

"Harry!" He growled and grabbed him by the shoulders. He looked up at his face and was taken back by the intense expression on his face. Sadness… and lust? Draco gulped as Harry growled back at him, before smashing their lips together.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't help it. When Draco touched him and looked at him with that adorable angry look on his face… he lost it.

His lips took Draco's harshly. For a scary second, nothing happened. He released his friend and turned away, ducking his head.

"I'm sorry-"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was in heaven as Harry's lips hit his own. He floated for a moment, too stunned and pleased to react. Then the bliss was gone. Harry stepped back and ducked his head and mumbled something Draco ignored as he lunged at his lips again.

It was Harry's turn to be stunned, but he reacted quickly and pulled Draco flush to his body and tilting his head to get better contact to those addicting lips. Draco moaned as Harry kissed back. His mind and body was rejoicing at the close proximity to Harry's warm body. He felt something wet brush up against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to it eagerly and their tongues battled. Suddenly clothes were an annoyance. They started pulling the buggers of each other, only parting lips when they were both naked. They stared at each other, admiring the lines and edges of each other's body. Then Harry pounced.

Draco fell back onto the bed and instant let Harry be dominate. They crashed their bare skin together- relishing in the fire and passion the other's touch brought them. With Harry on top, they kissed and touched and groped… moaned and meowed and gasped. Finally, Harry started kissing Draco's neck, moving downwards. Draco gasped loudly as a hot mouth encircled his nipple, and moved south to his dripping arousal.

Harry licked his lips at Draco's impressive manhood before taking all he could get into his mouth. Draco screamed and his hands found black hair and pulled and tugged roughly. Harry moaned at the rough treatment and Draco moaned at the feeling of the vibrations. Harry keep sucking, licking and nipping as Draco made the most sinfully delicious sounds. He released him as the other man was on the brink of his climax. Draco protested and bucked upward a bit, but Harry pushed him down and whispered huskily in his ear.

"What do you want, Babe?"

Draco shivered. Ah, his voice… He looked Harry straight in the eyes.

"I want you. I love you. I always have. Now fuck me, damnit, before I do it for you."

Harry moaned at his tone and followed orders. He lifted up Draco, positioned him and entered him in one swift motion. They both groaned in need. They rocked against each other madly, in time with their harsh breathing and pants. It didn't take long before they both came, kissing until they fell over the brink.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry whispered before exiting Draco.

Then they curled up unto each other and fell asleep, smiles on both of their faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Love."

Draco groaned and snuggled closer to Harry's chest.

"Love, it's time to get off the plane. Almost everyone's gone."

Draco opened his eyes warily it see that was, in fact, true. Most of the passengers in the first class section were gone. Only a few were still behind, packing up their stuff.

He yawned and got up. They followed the crowd out to the London airport.

"Feels good to be back." Draco said with a smile.

"It does, doesn't it?" Harry smiled. They had both agreed to start house hunting in London, so Draco would be able to see his father and formally renounce the gang. Harry was happier then he could ever remember. Draco was his soul mate, his other half. They were a couple, finally. Finally: sweet, sweet, finally.

Harry glanced at the fancy diamond ring on his love's hand. Then he sighed contently and followed Draco into their new life… together.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are love. So... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
